Hunting down Hayley (Vladmir Academy: Soul stealers book 1)
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: Hayley didn't have a perfect life. Secluded from humans,she lived with no friend's, no life. Then she joined Vladmir Academy, a school for supernatural cross-breeds. She's thrown into a world darker than she can possibly imagine, her own life is put at risk, aswell as the rest of the world. Can she sacrifice herself to save her century old love? Her friends? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The yard was not pretty. In fact, it was quite ugly. It was another typical rainy day in England, except now I had to join a school for the supernatural.

Being a Vampire/Harpie cross-breed was a pretty uncommon thing. That's why I'd been joined up to this school, Vladmir Academy For The Supernatural (Or VAFTS for short). It was a school for the supernatural, but a very particular kind. You had to be a cross. You couldn't be just a vampire, or just a were-wolf, you had to be something exciting, or undiscovered. I didn't want to go to school here, but I had no other choice. I'd been forced here by my parent's who thought it would be a wonderful opportunity, and had apparently been planning it since I was born.

Nothing about this school was appealing. I was going to be stuck in the middle of the countryside, in a boring old stone manor, full of other freaks and otherworld rejects.

The Otherworld is, as the name suggests, another world. You go there if you're a what they call 'Pedigree Supernatural.' Like my parents. You have to slit your finger so they can take blood, they run some tests and BAM! You're in the Otherworld, where literally everything is better. The school's there are fantastic, and It changes depending on your mood. Basically, everybody see's something different. I think if I went in there I'd see A massive stage With Paramore up there, a gang of beautiful boys, and a bowl of macaroni and cheese the size of an olympic swimming pool. I liked Macaroni and Cheese.

It wasn't like I was leaving much of an old life behind. I had one friend back home, we weren't even that close. I had no sentimental attachement to my house, and I didn't even have a pet back home, but I really didn't want to go here.

I wanted to lie on my bed all day, listening to Green Day, Or sleeping with Sirens, or something like that, while dreaming of being allowed to actually play on the football team. All boys, go figure. I wanted to have my own bathroom, where I could unfurl my wings without being shouted at for lighting candles, or reading with my kindle in the bath.

"Come on, Smudge." My dad liked to call me smudge when I wasn't in a good mood. Smidge when I was. I didn't see why he couldn't have just call me Hayley. I wasn't particularly fond of my name either, it was so common. I didn't like to be common. I didn't even have a mobile phone for gods sake.

"I'm coming. I don't see why I _Have _to go here though. What's wrong with just going to a human school?"

My mother gave me a disapproving look.

"We've gone over this Hayley. You're going to school here, becuase you can't go to the OtherWorld."

"Yes, but I can go to human school. Nobody at home suspected I was anything different."

"Yes, but here you can have friends just like you."

"Freaks you mean?"

She looked hurt.

"You know that's not what I mean, Hayley."

I decided not to say anything else. I didn't see the point. We walked up the path towards my prison for the next 10 months. Oh, didn't I mention? It was a boarding school.

A tall woman walked out, carrying a clipboard and a pen. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun, and she was wearing a yellow pinestrip suit. Yellow!

"Name?"

I glared at my parent's.

"Hayley Applegrass."

Yes, my second name is applegrass, and It was about as funny as this woman's nose was short. Not very.

"Species?"

I hated being refered to as a species.

"Vampire - Harpie."

She nodded, then looked up from her clipboard, running her eyes over me.

"Prove it."

I opened my mouth the reveal my fangs, then I pulled my _Fall out boy _Jumper off over my head.

Two great big black wings unfurled behind me. The feathers on them would change colour according to my mood. They were black, becuase I was disapointed. This woman was clearly useless, and this school was disgusting.

"Happy?" Even I was slightly shocked I'd said that. It came off a lot harsher than it had meant to.

"Watch your tone. The Teachers here don't appreciate that." She glared at me, and turned around walking into the building. My parents stared at me, telling me to go forwards. They gave me a sad smile, and walked down the path, back to their car, on the way back to their house. Home.

I followed the pointy- nosed woman into the school, dragging several bags and cases with me.

I hated this school already, and all I'd done was step through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll do the next update when I get five reviews, thanks for my first one, they mean a lot. I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm having fun writing this, so I hope you guys have fun reading it.**

The foyer is just as boring as the rest of the building. Rich,yes. Exiting?No. The floors and walls are made of stone, and the large marble pillars in the middle of the room are almost touching the large glass chandelier.

The desk at the front is made of stone, too. It's about the most exciting part of the room. I realise now that the pointy- nosed woman that brought me in here is the receptionist, as she is standing behind the desk.

"Here are your keys, map and student activity planner. You'll be staying in the Greybeck building in room 34." Her voice was raspy, and she sounded like she was recovering from a cold. This was England, so she probably was.

"Roomates?" I mumbled.

_Please say no. Please say no._

"You'll be in an apartment with five others." I sighed.

This meant zero privacy. Zero. Zip. Zilch.

"Any chance of an upgrade?" I asked hopefully.

"That depends."

"On..."

"Can pigs fly?"

"Yes?"

"Stop being smart and go to your room. I'll have a bell boy bring your bags up. Lessons start for you on Monday."

Four days to do as I please? Suits me fine.

I turned around, seeing a lift and two grand staircases. One black, one white.

"Which one?" I asked, and the woman glared at me.

"Take the lift." She didn't look at me until I got in. "Floor 5." She answered my unspoken question.

I pressed floor 5 with my thumb, and stood back waiting for the lift to go up. I wondered what my new roommates would be like. I wondered what 'species' they were.

The doors opened and I will admit I was pleasantly surprised by the floor I was staying on. There were six doors, three doors on one side, all opposite another door. All the doors were white. The walls were clearly decorated by the inhabitants of this floor. Most of it was just black, but the rest was covered in doodles and phrases, drawn in chalk. The walls were painted with blackboard paint. There were just basic things, like names and hearts and smilies, but there were phrases and things written too.

My personal favourite said:'Just keep swimming.' And It had a duck doodled next to it.

I walked to the end of the corridor, admiring every word written on the walls. I stood outside number 34, unsure whether I should knock or just walk in.

I decided to knock. Didn't want to seem too rude.

As soon as I did, the door swung open. A tall girl with black hair stood in front of me. She was chewing gum, and was trying to plait her hair by the looks of it.

"Told you." She said, turning to a group of people in the room.

"Shouldn't they tell us if we have another roommate?" A girl with curly red hair sat on top of one of the bunks.

"They might If they gave a fuck." A few people laughed. The voice came from a boy lying on the bottom bunk. He was reading a book. I couldn't tell what it was.

The girl that answered the door looked me over.

"Roomate Quiz. A.) Do you currently or plan on playing an instrument? B.) What's your name? And C.) What are you?" Well she liked to get straight to the point.

"Umm..A.) I have no musical ability whatsoever, so no. B.) My name's Hayley, but you can call me Hay if you want and C.) I'm a vampire - harpie. Care to answer B and C?"

She smiled at my first answer, her expression remained blank for my second and third.

"I'm Shelby, but I just get She or S. I'm a witch and a seer." She smiled then looked encouragingly around the room. The boy reading spoke next.

"I'm Ollie. I'm a fire keeper and water faerie." He laughed at himself, then my expression.

"Want to know what a keeper is? It just means I have control over fire." He smiled again, revealing a rather cute dimple.

The red haired girl went next. "I'm Rosie, I'm a vampire and earth keeper." She said with a light voice, then she returned to painting her toenails.

A boy sitting on the window ledge walked towards me,and put his hand out, I shook it.

"I'm Drew. Vampire and shifter." Then he walked out of the door.

"Nice to met yous. Where do I sleep?" I just wanted to sit down.

I glanced around the room. Two bunk beds opposed each other, and two twin beds were at the bottom, separated by a nightstand with a green lava lamp on it. There was a bookcase beside the bay window, and two desks sat opposite it. It was a nice room, the cream carpet was a little plain compared with the Black and red spotted wall paper. It was warm, and the bedspread all matched the wallpaper.

"Allow decorated it a few months back."

"Who's Allie?" I asked.

"Oh, she's the other Roomate. She'll be at the pool."

"This school has a pool?" They all laughed at my gobsmacked expression. I laughed with them.

I think I could look it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, didn't expect them so soon. This time if I get three reviews I'll update, please tell me if I've done something wrong,too. I'd like to thank my cat for deleting this chapter several times. Thanks Dave. -.-**

**I actually do own Vladmir academy and its students. Woo.**

**- Maddi.:D**

After I get settled in, Shelby drags me down to the Lunch Hall. She tells me to grab what I like off the buffet, then go and meet her at table 12. I look over the food. Although it all looks good, I have this things about eating loads in front of people. I pick up a bowl of macaroni and cheese. At least I could do that here, right?

I was about to head over to the table, but I found my path blocked by a tall stranger.

"Wait. Hayley right?" I looked up at the boy. He had black hair that was tickling his eyebrows. His eyes were purple and he was a great deal taller than me.

"Yeah, and you are?" I looked him in the eyes, my violet eyes meeting his. Oh yeah, my eyes are violet coloured. It's a harpie thing.

"I'm Luke Greybeck." His surname sounded familiar.

"My something great grandad was one of the founders. You're in my dorm building." He said.

"Okay, so can I go get my lunch now?" The macaroni was getting cold. There is nothing worse than cold macaroni.

"If you really want to, but you need to come find me afterwards. I'll be on table 1." He added a wink and walked away.

I walked slowly to the table, where all of my roommates were staring at me;mouths agape.

"What we're you doing talking to _him?_"

I shrugged.

"He said to go find him after I eat."

"You can't go with him." Rosie didn't look as happy as she did back in the room.

"Why?"

"He's the world's biggest player." Shelby said what I assumed Rosie would've.

"That's all? I think I can talk to him without ending up in his bed."

Rosie snorted.

"Good luck." Was all Shelby said.

I took a seat next to Ollie who gave me another smile,showing off his dimples.

I ate my macaroni slowly, trying not to look at people when I did. I hated eating in front of people. I didn't eat all of it, Luke kept looking at me from across the hall and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Wanna go for a tour?" Drew asked me.

Getting to know my Roomate and school at the same time didn't seem like such a bad Idea.

"Yeah, let me just go clear this away." I stood up, walking towards a large pile of cups dishes and spoons. Did nobody use a knife and fork here?

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" I looked around and saw Luke standing in front of me. I didn't understand how this guy could be a player, In my opinion Drew was better looking. In fact, everything about this guy repulsed me. I didn't see the harm in staying with him for a bit.

Drew waved at me. I had to go with him. I wanted to.

"Gotta go." I said.

"Wait." He sounded calmer than he looked. "Which room are you in?"

"Thirty four. Why?" I really wish I hadn't told him that.

"Great. I'll see you tonight."

"Maybe." Was all I could manage.

I walked away,trying to hide the pink flame in my cheeks.

"Come on." I said to drew. I just wanted out of there.

He grabbed my hand, and we started running.

Before I could stop them, my wings unfurled behind me, and I felt my feet left off the ground. Drew stopped running as soon as my feet left the floor. He was beaming up at me.

"What does Yellow mean?" He asked.

Oh right. My wings were yellow, this was a colour they hadn't been in a while.

"It means I'm happy." I said.

I really meant it too. I was happy.

Drew had taken me all around the school. He'd shown me the classrooms, the library, the pool, the airport (practice room for flying pupils), the basketball courts, the gym, the shooting range, Various Media rooms, the assembly hall, all the dorm rooms, the offices and support class rooms, even the student lounge.

The school was pretty cool, actually. He told me there were several secret passages around school, one of them was in our room, leading us straight to the dinner hall. I had a feeling that passage would be useful.

At the end of the tour,all I wanted to do was flop down on the bed. That's what I did.

I looked around the room again, and some thing bothered me.

"Why are there no wardrobes?"

A smile spread right across his face.

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask that." He paused. "We have giant walk-ins.I'll take you there tonight for your PJ's."

"I thought we'd been round the whole school?"

"Most of it."

There was still more?

"Can I sleep?" I was so tired.

"Do whatever you like. I have a lesson now anyway." He left the room, and I lay back on my bed, letting my warm thoughts of my new home take me over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :D Right, I'm being nice. 10 reviews and I'll update. What do you guys think so far? I quite like this, so thanks ;)**

My eyes opened and I immediatley checked the clock in my room - 8:45. The rest of my roomates were still asleep, so I assumed classes didn't start yet - I hadn't bothered to check y timetable yet. It was monday, which meant I had my first day of classes a head of weekend had been realativley quiet. I'd seen the walk-in cupboards. They were awesome. Luke hadn't spoke to me since the dinner hall on thursday, and I hadn't even seen him around school. Saying that, I'd spent most of the past few days in the library, reading up on school rules, and I can honestly say I'd never been so bored in my life.

I'd met Allie, but only very briefly. She was never in the dorm, and whenever I asked where she was, the rest of my 'bunk buddies' had told me she was in the pool. She was very beautiuful, she had slver - blond hair and her skin seemed to radiated the same ghostly colour. She looked like a CGI image. I'd never asked what she was, mainly because she'd never actually spoken to me. I figured she had to be an entirely unique species, as I'd never seen anyone like her in my life.

I sat up when I heard a knock at the door. I was pretty sure nobody else in the room was awake, so I decided to answer it. I grabbed the hair tie from the top of the bookshelf, and tied my hair into the world's quickest messy bun. I hadn't actually realised how cold it was until I got out of bed - I was only wearing short's and a vest.

I dragged my feet across the floor, and plastered a smile on my face so whoever was on the other side wouldn't think I'd just woken up.

I swung the door open, and my smile dropped.

"Sorry I'm late." Luke said, giving me an incredibly arrogant smile. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me out of the room, but I kept my feet on the floor, and refused to move.

"Oh, come on Vampie."

"Who are you calling vampie?" I hated ebing called that, a boy I'd known a long while ago had called me that, I shoved him down a bank and into a river, luckily he was a shapeshifter, so he just turned into a fish.

I held back a smile at the memory of that day.

"Well that's what you are, right?"

"It's got nothing to do with you."

"So you are?" A smile spread across his face, and I just wanted to slap it off.

"Yes." I gave in, I was about to close the door in his face, but his hand stopped it.

"Don't you want to know what I am?"

"Not really, and I already know."

His face dropped.

One point Hayley.

"How?"

"Well, you have my eyes, so I'm going to assume you are a Harpie,and my parent's are Historians in the Otherworld, so I know everything about Supernatural history. The Greybeck's are a vampire clan going back about 30,000 years."

He looked surprised.

"You know you're stuff." He smiled, not a cheeky smile, or even a smug one, a nice, genuine smile.

"Yes, and I know that I don't like you." If I stayed out here with him one more minute, there was no telling what I might do.

"Why? Because I'm confident?" He looked slightly hurt now. I could tell it was an act.

"No, because I have only been in this school four days and I already know you've been out with every girl in this school. I don't go out with players."

He laughed.

What could he possibly be laughing at?

"Get lost, Luke." Shelby's voice.

Thank god, I was going to have kiss her for this later.

"Whoa, S, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Her face twisted into something of a sick smile.

"Oh, I got up on the right side of the bed, but then I saw you.. and...you make me feel sick, basically."

One point Shelby.

"And don't you call me S."

She actually slammed the door. Drew and Ollie sat up instantly, Rosie continued to snore.

"Why were you talking to _him?" _Shelby asked.

"He knocked, I just really wished I hadn't answered." I laughed.

Ollie smiled.

"Get dressed then, we have lesson one in about an hour." Drew said.

"What do we have first?"

"Well, Ollie and Shelby can do as they please, me, you and Rosie have Vampire history."

"Acutally..." Came Shelby's voice. "Only you two today, Rosie isn't well?"

"How can you..?" Oh right. She's was a seer. "So, only vampires take vampire classes?"

"Yeah, each species takes a different subject. We all take Supernatural Defence and Mutant evolution together. We have Supernatural Defence last lesson every Monday and Thursday, and first thing on saturday." Shelby said.

My heart dropped.

"We do classes on a saturday?" I could've cried.

"Oh yeah, should've mentioned that. What humans call a weekend, doesn't exist for us." I had my fingers crossed for a 'but...' "But we have school breaks on a Tuesday and Wednesday, no lessons then."

Phew. I could cope with that.

"Okay. Got it. Anything else I should know?"

They all paused, but Ollie said something.

"Get to breakfast as early as, or all the good stuff will be gone, and you'll have to eat mature horse."

"You eat horses here? That is disgusting."

"Yup. They are, so get down to the hall and get the nice stuff."

And here I was hoping for a nice normal school of vampires, werewolves and shape shifters.

"Can I go down in Pyjamas?" I hoped so.

"Oh yeah, you can go to class in pyjamas, seen as the school doesn't have a dress code. Well, actaully, there are certain colours you can't wear, so that's why most of the clothes you brought have probably been chucked."

Not my clothes too. Did they want me to remember I'd been outside at all?

"Haven't you noticed nobody here wears green or brown?"

They were the two worst colours on the planet, so no. I hadn't.

"Why?"

"Because, Green is the colour of life,and seen as vampires are a symbol of death, vampires are weakened by the colour green. And brown is the colour of wood, so If a fire keeper comes into conatct with that, it burns. There are all sorts of wierd stuff, they'll probably send a pack with the rules and stuff for you." Ollie finished. He curled back up and went to sleep.

"Coming?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Shall we go in our pyjama's?"

"Rebelious breakfast style? I like it."

We laughed, and started walking for the dinner hall.

"... And that is why, to this day, no vampire has been allowed within the city of amsterdam."

The teacher finished.

I already knew all of this, so I didn't understand why I should have to take a class on it. I could probably teach this subject better than the teacher. Who knew more about Vampire history than A vampire with a vampire for a father who happened to teach Supernatural history to the Otherworld? No one. That's who.

I'd been sat next to a girl with pink hair, and a tounge bar. She kept playing with it, and it was driving me insane. She'd introduced herslef as Katherine, though when she turned to talk to Alice, a girl with blue hair, she'd called her Katy. I already knew she was a vampire, and half way through the lesson I'd decided she was a seer when she'd told me that out teacher, Mr Langley, was going to fall over, he did.

It was quite funny.

At first, I'd thought I was going to hate not sitting next to Drew, purely because I didn't know anyone else, but I didn't mind this seat, I quite liked Alice, and I could bear with Katherine.

The seat on the other side of me was empty, and I assumed Rosie sat there, until Luke had walked into the room.

He went first to the teacher, and they laughed, then he walked up to the back and sat beside me.

I was wrong, I really, really hated this seat.

Why, oh why, could they not have sat me next to Drew? I was pretty sure I didn't want to punch him in the face.

I was just glad I'd changed after breakfast. I was wearing denim shorts, with a white vest and a black jacket.

Luke had changed,too. He was wearing a grey v-neck jumper and black jeans. He looked, almost, good. Almost.

After the teacher started off working again, Luke turned to me.

"Nice to see you in something other than Pyjamas."

I ignored his first attempt to talk to me, it was, however, impossible to ignore his second.

"It's wierd, I didn't think I'd be so happy to see you in _more _ clothes." How did this dick even get girls to talk to him?

"Oh, would you please just shut up. I'm not interested." I wasn't lying.

"Fine, but you will be interested. You can't resist me forever." He smiled, and turned back to his work, smiling away.

"Wanna bet?" I mumbled under my breath. I assumed he'd never heard, because he never turned back.

The bell signaled the end of the lesson, and I ran straight for Drew.

"Oh my god. Never leave me next to him for an hour ever again."

Drew laughed.

"Why, think you were going to kiss him?"

"Punch him actually."

"I don't think the head would be too happy with that, especially seen as it's his dad."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"What do we do now?"

"We have an hour to do what we want. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to meet Allie."


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't."

I was confused.

"Why?"

He looked confused too for a moment, then he just looked like he'd given up. The look didn't suit him.

"Well, I suppose I better tell you now." He took in a deep breath. "What do you think Allie is?"

I thought about this for a moment.

"Well, really think about it, I'd have said she was part mermaid part I don't know."

"Well, the thing is, Allie isn't like everyone else here. She isn't a cross breed. She's an entirely different thing all together. In fact, she's the last of her kind."

"What is she?"

"You won't believe when I tell you."

"Tell me."

"Allie, is,well she's a... Unicorn."

Oh come on. What we're we,six? Unicorns weren't real, and they certainly didn't look like human girls.

"I don't get it."

"Well, I might aswell tell you the full story now."

He took in a real deep breath.

"Unicorns aren't how fairy tales make them out to be. In fact, they are slightly more like siren' s. Allie has a beautiful face and a musical voice, and you can't help but love everything she does. You might have noticed that her hair and face are both a silvery colour, well, this is because Allie' s skin is magic. So is her hair. A human could touch it and gain supernatural magic. She can only deleted emotions, though. Pride and Fear. Allie is hunted by basically every supernatural person in the Otherworld, because she has enough power to enslave the human race. So, the deal is, she is hidden here, in the school, on the condition that she share her power. All the magic in the school feeds off her , Allie needs the school, just as much as the school needs Allie. Most of the school don't even know she exists, they can't risk anyone telling friends or parents. They only people that know, are Me, you, Rosie, Shelby, Ollie and Luke. Clearly there was a reason you were put in court dorm, there must be something you can do to protect her. We're all in that room for that purpose. We are her guardians."

Wow. That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds.

"And all of the teachers, do they..?"

"About five of them do. One teacher in each basic species, you know, one vampire, one witch, one shifter, one wolf and a keeper. Plus the head teacher."

I nodded.

"So I can't meet her?"

"Not until we find your purpose, you know, like why they chose you."

"Isn't there a way we could ask someone.?"

"Nope, it has to be independant. We have to be for the end of the world."

"The end of the world?" My mouth hit the floor.

"Seriously, did they tell you anything?"

"The end of the world?"

"The end of the human world anyway. There are prophecies about it, discovered in the other world. I could tell you them if you want."

I nodded.

"Okay, it's long mind So here goes:

_Seven will stand forward to fight._

_And only they can keep the light._

_Four girls can save the end of the world;_

_The first, will be Rosie and haloed with flame._

_The second will not know from where she came._

_The third will be bright and able to fly._

_The fourth will feel fear, but have no reason to cry._

_Three boys can stop the oncoming doom;_

_The first has powers that fight themselves,_

_The second can turn into others,_

_The third is a boy with Amythest eyes,_

_Who has no sisters or brothers.'_

Wow.

"It's talking about us?"

"Yes. So when the time comes, we all must fight. There's a slight problem though."

I stared at him.

"Luke has a brother."

"So...?"

"So who's the last boy. Luke is the only other person who knows, so we all assumed it was him. But it can't be,because Luke has an older brother, Chase. The rest are obvious. The first girl is Rosie, it even says that. Shelby is the second one, because she doesn't know who either of her parents are. The third, is you, we know that now, because you are bright, and you can fly. The fourth, is obviously Allie,I've already explained that to you. Then the boys. The first one is Ollie, because he controls fire and water. The second one is me, because I am a 'shifter. So, we don't know who the third one is."

"Well I guess we'd better find out."

Seen as Drews explanation had taken up our free period, I went to 'Harpie class.' This class was much smaller than my vampire class, it only had about seven students in it. One of them was Luke. This lesson was situated don at the airport, because they were teaching us to fly, and to understand our wings.

I much prefered this class, as I actually learned things. I learned how to fly properly,instead of just hovering above the ground. I also learned how to change the colour of my wings so that enemies couldn't tell how I was feeling.

I didn't lose focus at any point, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Luke came to talk to me at the end of class.

"Hey. Nice wing work."

I smiled.

"Look, I think we started off wrong. I was wondering, if you would come somewhere with me, now?"

I looked at him, at his pleading violet eyes.

"Okay."

His face lit up, like seriously I have never seen such a big smile.

I didn't smile back.

Twenty minutes later, we were down by the school docks - another bit Drew missed off the tour.

"So, why do You need me to come down here."

"I guess, I wanted to talk to you, or something."

"About...?"

"Just talk really. Like, you are the only other vampie I know. I just feel like we should be friends,or something."

That's what he wanted? A friend.

"Well, okay then, tell me about yourself." I said.

"There's really not that much to tell. My dad's the head, and my brother (half brother) is the manager of some big shot football team in the other world. My mother died when I was three, so I don't really remember her. My favourite colour is Purple and I hate the smell of dogs." He laughed. "Your turn."

I thought thought about my life in full detail, and realised that there wasn't much to tell.

"Well, my parents are both historians in the Otherworld, I have no pets or siblings, I love macaroni and cheese, and my favourite band are Fearless Vampire killers, they always made me wonder if vampire killers existed."

He smiled.

"Cool, did you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Nope, never, all the boys back home were human,s I wasn't allowed to talk to them."

"So you've never had your first kiss?"

He looked shocked.

"Nope. Never."

He moved closer to me, and leaned in. I pushed him back.

"I thought you just wanted a friend?" I was kind of pissed off.

"I do, I just think you should have it though."He shrugged.

"So do I, but it should be with somebody special." He stopped trying after that, in fact, we just stayed down there, talking about nothing in particular for hours. I even missed lunch.

After that, I decided Luke was as good a person as any, and I kissed him. I wasn't falling for him,I just figured if I had a new life, there should be a new me.

One who'd just had her first kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

The following Tuesday was just as uneventful as the tuesday before that had been, I'd sat on my room, waiting for something interesting to happen. By the time It'd gotten to three o'clock I gave up.

Just as I was about to go to sleep somebody knocked on the door, someone I hoped was Luke.

I'd been with him almost everyday for the past week, not in a romantic way, just as friends. To be honest I was sick of everyone asking if we were going out, because I didn't want that. I wanted friends I could confide in and trust. Luke,Drew and Shelby were my main choices. Ollie and Rosie were pretty good,too. I liked the girl in my Vampire history Class - Alice, but I didn't see her enough around to get to know her.

I opened the door, and it took me a few miinutes to realise who was on the other side of the door.

Allie.

"Hi, I'm coming in." She said, and walked straight past me, and sat on the vaccant bottom bunk. The one that never got slept in.

"Hi."

"You're Hayley,right?"

I nodded.

"I met you last weekend."

She looked confused for a moment.

Then she smiled.

"Ah yeah, I remember. Look, I need you to do me a favour." She said, sounding happy and musical, but her eyes told me she was here on buisness.

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to stay away from Luke."

She was asking the impossible.

"I don't think I can."

"That's _my _point, and _not _your fault."

She was confusing me, She continued when she could see the look plastered all over my face.

"He used an obsession spell on you. I mean, seen as you haven't kissed him yet it hasn't had a chance to activate, but when it does I'd say you have about a week before you're obsessed with him." She shrugged.

She couldn't be serious could she? I was so sure Luke and I had a real friendship, the really cheesey kind you see in movies, or read about in books.

"Thanks for the warning." I smiled.

She stood up and skipped out of the room.

Just as she was leaving, Luke came into the room. They stopped for a moment and stared at each other. I couldn't see either of their faces, but I was pretty sure they'd be some glaring there. I thought I saw a nod, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't press it.

Luke stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I was completely not wanting to talk to him.

"Hi." He said, in his soft voice.

"Hey." I wanted to tell him to 'get out' but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I think the potion was working now. All I wanted to do was be near him.

"Miss me?"

"Since midnight? Like crazy." I sounded sarcastic, but I wasn't trying to be.

"Hug?" He said, with his lazy cat-like smile creeping across his face.

_NO!_

That was the only rational part of my brain speaking.

I did it anyway.

After a few minutes, I pulled away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you want anything else from this?"

He thought about it for a second.

Then he just blushed, looking incredibly guilty.

"Yes, but I know you don't so I wont ask."

I smiled at him.

That was so nice - so thoughtful, so why did I believe Allie about the potion?

Drew's words rang in my head - the one's from the day he explained what Allie was (Which I still don't quite believe, by the way.) Only, I couldn't remember exactly what I was listening for.

**Luke's P.O.V**

Should I be doing this? Talking to this girl - If it would get her killed? I had to. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stay away from her. Ever since I'd spoke to Hayley in the lunch Hall I'd never stopped thinking about her. I tried to leave the school after I'd first spoke to her, but nothing had worked. I was in all of her classes, so I couldn't have avoided her forver.

I held my breath as I walked up the stairs to her room. I'd been with her everyday since I'd kissed her, and she seemed to be enjoying my company.

But as I approached her door, it opened. Allie was walking out, looking very pleased with herself. I looked at her, wondering if she'd done what I thought she had. She smiled and nodded at me.

I almost wished she hadn't. But if I was going to keep myself alive, I had to.

I walked into the room where Hayley was standing, deep in thought. I leaned against the door frame watching her. I liked it when she was deep in thought. She always chewed on her bottom lip, which made her look adorable.

I'd asked if she'd missed me, and she'd miserably failed to deny it.

Now I had her in my arms, a girl I couldn't even talk to without being killed.

I had to stop this.

I had to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayley's P.O.V**

Thursday morning brought rain, and everybody mood fell with it. I had Vampire History first, then A free period, followed by Media and Supernatural defence. This would be my first Supernatural defence class, as the teachers had allowed my the first week or so off.

I half expected Luke to knock on the door and walk me to class as he usually did, but he never came. Instead Drew and I decided to go for breakfast.

"Do you know where Luke is?" It wa the first thing I asked him.

Drew had gotten along better with Drew than the rest of my roommates. Rosie hated him - for a reason I still didn't know - He and shelby fought whenever they spoke to each other, and Ollie just went by pretending he didn't exist. I'd been swimming with Drew and Luke once, and they seemed to get along fine.

Now I was worried, I hadn't seen him since Tuesday night, but I hadn't bothered to bring it up.

"No, I haven't seen him. Hot chocolate?" We were at the drinks machine, I was more in the mood for OJ but I just nodded.

"Well,I just wish he'd have told me where he was going. You don't think he's suck do you?" this was a new concept.

"I dunno, maybe, look if you're that worried go up to the main office and ask his dad."

I hadn't even thought of that, and now I felt kind of stupid for it.

"Come with me?" I asked.

He nodded. "During free period though. I'm not missing another lecture on The Great Battle Of Mission Hill." At first I thought he was being sarcastic, and I half expected azz hands from him but then he said,"We have a test next week, and I've missed three classes at is." He shugged, and picked up an apple - Red of course.

I went for porridge.

"Eat in or take out?" The dinner lady asked as I pulled out my change.

I looked at Drew.

"In."

She nodded, and took the 75p from my hand.

We sat down next to a witch - Avelyn - that Drew seemed to be pretty good friends with. I wondered if there was anything between them.

Avelyn was a small girl, with olive skin a midnight- black hair. She had red eyes (A rare thing for witches, but not unheard of.) I later asked her what her other half was and she told me she was a shifter.

She was chatting away to her friend, Liza - who I knew from Harpie flight training. She was Avelyn's opposite in almost every aspect. She had short blond hair (Like just below her ear) and bright blue eyes. Her face was scattered with freckles. I knew she was a witch,too - I could hear them talking about a spell or something.

"So, we hear you're going out with Luke?" I tried hard not to laugh.

"No, we're just friends." I said, Avelyn was smiling at me - the way a really bitchy girl does when she has you cornered.

"But you want to,right?"

"No. In fact, I'm not even speaking to him at the moment." I lied. I wasn't sure I liked Avelyn.

"Oh really, he was looking for you this morning.." She sounded mocking,but I wasn't going to ignore her when she knew something about Luke.

"Really, wouldn't have thought so."

"Oh well, he was in the library earlier, looking for you." She said, but now there was nothing in her voice that wasn't deadly serious.

"Did he tell you what?"

"Yeah. He said he was leaving for a few days, and he'd try and explain later."

That was it? He'd left without an explanation?

"Kay, thanks." I stood up and walked out of the hall.

I heard shouts from behind me, probably from Drew, but I made no attempt to turn around. I kept walking until I got to my history class, where I sat in my usual seat and ignored people for most of the lesson.

About 10 minutes until the end, the door opened, and the headteacher was standing there,asking to see me.

I stood up, and walked down the middle of the room, right out to the corridor.

"Hello, Miss Applegrass. Now, you must understand this is highly unsual but my son has asked me the give you a message." He said.

I smiled at him.

"But the problem is, I can't tell you the messsage."

What? What could Luke possilby have to tell me that I wasn't allowed to know?

"But I can tell you he has left the school for a while, and I'm not quite sure when he'll be back, if at all." Then he walked down the hall, clearly not wanting the conversation to go on.

So, he'd left me? Great.

But why?


	8. Chapter 8

**This is not part of the story, but it's relevant, you HAVE to read this or the story will not make sense later. As always, thanks for the reviews - But i'm not updating this again until I have, say twenty two reviews. Thanks. Maddi.**

This is the story of how the supernatural's came to be. How they got their powers and where they came from. This is an ancient story, that most humans believe to be lies.

It starts in a tribe, all of the tribe were human.

A human woman, by the name of Edith had three children. All three were daughters.

The oldest, was called Hana, She was very beutiful and was madly in love with her boyfriend. Most of the town loved her, and believed she was very kind.

The middle child was named Ava. She was the smartest of all the children. She was also beautiful, but believed that personality was more important than a face. She was often ignored by the mother, who payed most attention to her youngest child.

The youngest child was called Sophia. She was very vain, and very beautiful. She used to charm animals and boys into doing whatever she wanted. The mother payed most attention to her, which only made her think higher of herself. She hated her older sister's very much.

One day, Hana told her mother she was leaving the tribe. The mother became very angry with her oldest daughter for leaving her, and banished her from the tribe, meaning she could never return.

Hana became enraged with her mother for banishing her, and prayed to the goddes Isis for help. She granted Hana with the power to bend nature. To reach higher levels of the universe and ask nature to do as she asked. Hana gave her self the name Witch. She and her husband later married and had three children. One of her children had powers that Rivalled hana's, the second had great powers, but only over the elements, she gave herself the name of Keeper,but the third child had next to no power. She gave herself the name Wiccan. She cast spells on humans she thought were worthy, and turned them into witches too.

Back at home, Ava still recieved no attention. Less os than before, and started to get wandering. Collecting herbs and flowers, she created a ring of roses and sat in the centre. It was supposed to be a meditation circle, to help her focus and calm. But a squirrel ran through the circle, and Ava turned into one. She realised that she could do this with any animals she touched, so long as she was holding a rose. Because she was shifting her shape, she gave herself the name _Shapeshifter. _She fled the tribe to teach her sill to others. She had one child who continued the family line, but got trapped in a circle with an eagle. She learned how to change back into a human, but could never learn the shape of any other animal. She named herself a Harpie. This was only when she was in her half/half form. Eveentually her desendants forgot how to become a bird, and could only ever become a Harpie. She asked a witch to change her wings black, because she was disappointed she'd forgotten how to change shape: From then on, all harpies could change their wings according to their mood. Ava travelled the world to share her power with others. Eventually other's learned, and more shapeshifters roamed the earth.

Sophia was still vain, still very absorbed in herself. One day, while she was supposed to be a on a date with a boy, she left him and went down to the river. She cupped her hands to drink, but she fell in. Slowly, she started to lose consciousness. Eventually she died.

The mother was horrified when she learned of her daughters death, and prayed to the god Zeus for help. He gave her a bottle, and told her to make her late daughter drink it under a full moon. She did, and slowly, Sophia woke up. As she did, She ran off to the forest. For every full moon that followed, she turned into a wolf. She hated how ugly she became at this time, and hid away. She was never vain again. However, every month when she turned, she would howl. Anybody who heard her howl would join her as a were-wolf, as she named herself.

Edith was upset that her daughters had all left her, and had another child. He was a son, who she named Greybeck. He died at birth, and so sophia called upon Zeus again. He was incredibly angry that he had asked to revive another child. So he gave her another bottle, and she gave it to her son. When he drank it, he woke up hungry. he waited until he was seven year's old, and then drank his mother's blood leaving her dead. He was angry that she'd brought him back a monster. He gave himself the name of vampire.

Eventually, all the siblings met up again, and shared their powers with each other. They were all impressed by each others powers, and all angry at their mother, and their tribe who had banished them. They each declared hatered for humans, and it never changed.

With each new generation, Supernaturals hated humans, and eventually created their own world; The Otherworld. This would allow people with 100% Authentic supernatural blood to get there; No humans allowed, basically.

Occaisionally, certain species would fall in love and have children. These would become known as half- breed's. They couldn't get into the Otherworld, although they tried to get through. No witches or vampires or any Pedigree could take down the spell. So the orignal four children opened a school in the human world for half-breed's. They each ran a 'house' in the school, and students would be sorted into houses based on their personality.

Greybeck students had to be fiesty, and always be proud. They cared more about their powers and well-being than having friends. Most of them were loners together.

Hana House Students were all beautiful and had to pride love and beauty above all else.

Ava's Academy students had to be smart and resourful; Willing to teach and willing to learn in return.

Sophia Students had to be forgiving, and must never judge based on looks. They had to have good hearts and good minds, and look out for others above theirselves.

The sibings started to argue again as they realised one of them would have to be head. Eventually they decided to use their powers to create a headteacher. Using a corn husk growing in one of the school fields, each of the siblings worked their magic on the corn husk.

It became a girl who called herself Allie. As she was the only one of herself in existance, and she was born of corn, she named herself a Uni-corn. She fell in love with Greybeck, but when he died, she realised that she couldn't stay in the school without him. She gave the school to his son - who he'd have before he met her - and ran from the school, and she never returned for over 6,000 years.

The school went by peaceful for many years, as no Pedigree supernatural could get in, nor learnt the location of it. It was a safe-haven.

The only true one.

**So, there you have it. The story of the supernaturals, hope you enjoyed this. It took me quite a while to write this, so please review. Remember, twenty two reviews and I'll update. ENJOY:Dx**

**-Maddi,x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Loads of reviews REALLY fast there. Here's the deal. Thirty reviews and I update again. Sound fair? Well that's how it is. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, I was quite proud of it myself.**

**Also, I've just started to room Vampire Academy, and nearly died when I found out the School was called St. Vladmir's academy. No copy.**

**So, to sum up, I didn't copy, thirty reviews until next update, and thanks for the support so far.**

**-Maddi.**

Three days had passed since Luke's father had spoke to me. Still Luke had not returned. I missed him so much my chest hurt, and even with the extra attention from Drew and Ollie, I didn't feel any better. If I could've swapped the whole school - and my dorm for Luke, I would. I missed his brown hair and purple eyes. I missed his hugs and the way his face would light up whenever I walked into a room. I missed having a friend that felt more like a brother,really.

I hadn't missed my parent's at all - I hadn't really thought about them either. I didn't miss my none-existant home life, or even the Giant _We are the In Crowd _Poster on my bedroom wall.

What I did miss though, was getting no homework. I'd been in the school over two weeks an already gotten over thirty pieces. I didn't mind the history homework, I didn't learn anything new, so it was easy. I enjoyed the Mutation's homework, I learned LOADS, but what I really, really hated, was the Physical and Physcological Examination's Homework. It was three hours every week, where I'd spend one hour running or flying as far as I could, one hour of being shocked so they could tell where different reactions took place in my mind, and one hour of sitting at home, writing up on everything I'd learned at school that week, and believe it or not, that was the worst bit.

Just as I was putting my work sheet's into my messenger bag, there was a knock at the window. Drew and I jumped simultaneously, and he nodded towards the window telling me to go. He left the room slowly, making next to no noise with the door. I slid it open, to see Luke standing on my roof. I put my hand out to ask him to come inside, but he skook his head and asked for me to go out.

I clambered through the window and sat next to him, on the wet roof.

"Where the _hell _Have you been?" Which meant something along the line's of 'Hi, how are ya'?' In my secret, messed up mind.

"I've been busy. Please don't get angry at me, Hayley, I haven't got long."

"What do you mean, you haven't got long? You're not staying?" I was calmer now;more upset than angry.

"I'm sorry, this is gonna be hard to explain to you." He said, looking over my shoulder at a cat on the roof. I looked at it, and it stared laughing at me. That was a shifter.

I stared again, and it jumped off the roof, turning into a bird and flying away.

"What's going to be hard to explain? Is it about that potion you used on me? I already know, and I don't care." It was true, I didn't.

"I didn't use a potion on you, that was a lie too. Look, I know this might sound confusing but I can't tell you right now. It's... difficult."

I stood up.

"Fine then. Go, and Don't come back unless you tell me what's going on right now!"I demanded. I turned around, and saw Luke's body and wings fly off into the night.

**Luke**

I knew she wouldn't understand. How could she? How could I possibly explain to her that she'd been alive before? At least twenty times, and we'd been in love every single one. How could I explain to her that I was in fact Greybeck? The first Vampire. I had died so many times I'd lost count, and could only come back to life when she too was born again. How could I explain that this time would be her last, and that If I didn't stay away from her this time, we'd both die? I couldn't that was how. But she had made it easier. She'd gotten angry at me, and told me to never come back. I wouldn't. I would never come back, I couldn't see her die because of me, and I wouldn't see the rest of the world dead becuase of it.

I couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took forever to update. I've had no internet for a week, so it been worse for me,kay? Anyway, here you go;) 37 reviews for the next one, mwahaha;) **

**-Maddi,x**

So,what? He thought he could leave me for almost a week, then turn up to say he was leaving again, but wouldn't tell me why? Boys were so confusing.

I wish I knew why he'd left, or at least when he'd be back. But of course I didn't. Once again I'd been left in the dark.

So,I did the only thing so can do. When a boy breaks your heart, it is the rules that you have to change your look. So today, I was going down to the little town a few miles down the road. Luckily for me this town was all magical folk, so I could fly there or teleport with a witch.

"Ready to go?" Rosie smiled at me.

I figured seen as I hadn't spent much time with Rosie, I'd get to know her.

"Sure." I smiled. Drew and Ollie stood opposite us, and Shelby sat on the floor in the middle, holding a candle. She asked us all to sit, and We did.

"All of you place one hand on the person to your left." She instructed, and I placed mine on Rosie' s. "Then place your other hand on my shoulder." We did.

Shelby lit the pink candle she was holding, and the wick burned vigorously. She was muttering something under her breath. As she did, I noticed the room start to blur. Then, just as the flame reached the wax, I heard a loud pop. Then a snowy street materialize in front of me. How was it snowing in September?

The street had about 13 stores on it,as well as a few bars and take-aways.

Shelby straight away said she had to go to a witch store and ran into a shop with a sign above it saying _Wacky Wendy's Witchcraft Wellfare store._

Ollie and Rosie ran down to some Keeper convention,and smiled telling me they'd meet me later. So Drew and I decided to go to a fortune-teller.

I sat down first in front of the old woman behind the ball.

"_You are important, my dear. This isn't your first time here, though I fear it will be your last."_

That's all she said.

I had absolutely no idea what she was going on about.

She didn't smile,she gave me a look of sympathy. I figured she was on about the end of the world.

Freeway in front of the woman,looking incredibly bored.

_"Ah, back again? Your plan is a good one - but it will not work. The girls heart is tied to another."_

He stood up,looking just as bored. My mind came up with a thousand questions.

"You've been before?"

For a second, I though I saw a panicked look on his face, but I could barely tell, so I didn't press it.

"Nope. She must be one of those human imposters." Shrugged, an looked down, and I knew straight away he was lying to me.

So Rosie and I had been shopping. I'd bought a white linen dress and a cross-stitched bandana.

Rosie bought a book called _what guys want. _Seriously though, Rosie?

I laughed at her and she gave me an uncomfortable smile, then started rubbing her eye, pretending something was in it.

I looked in the window of an _everything magic _ship,then pulled Rosie inside. It was pretty gothic looking. It was dark, decorated with blacks and purples and had spiders webs and dust everywhere.

The man behind the desk had a very obvious scar under his left eye, and a look that made me want to drag Rosie out of there that instant. I didn't.

I picked up an orb. Then I looked at the card beside it.

_Dip me in blood,_

_And you will see,_

_All your past,_

_And what's yet to be._

Wow. There were some _dark _stuff in this shop.

I looked around more, looking at various things in the shop. My eyes settle on a box of candles.

There were twelve in total, two of each colour. There was a guide on the box:

Pink- get you where you need to be.

Red- used in aid of those who can see.

Black- injury a mortal enemy.

Purple- Candle says _relax._

Yellow- brighten up - a candle for luck.

Blue- don't feel down, make your enemies.

I picked it p ans wen to the front of the store with it.

"How much?"

The man raised an eyebrow and looked me over.

"A promise."

What kind of shop was this?

"A promise to what?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you when I need it."

I looked at the box, and thought of Shelby.

I looked at a sign behind him.

"I'll give you a promise and my soul for this and that." I nodded at a necklace hanging up.

He smiled.

"Deal."

The sign read:

Give me what I want, and I'll do the same for you.

**SOULS.**

The necklace I was holding was silver with a clear stone in the middle.

"That necklace will trap anything you like. Heart, mind,soul,voice heck even looks." He said, a I grabbed episodes hand and walked out of the store.

I gulped.

I'd sold my soul.


	11. Chapter 11

"You sold your _soul?" _Rosie sounded disgusted "Do you have any Idea how valuable a soul is. God Hayley."

It was two days later, in my room when I decided to tell her. I couldn't have told everyone, and they were all in the lunch hall. Rosie was left behind, so I told her.

"What does it mean if I've sold my soul then?" I asked, after it occurred to me I had no Idea what souls were for.

"It means a.) When you die he can spend eternity torturing your soul. b.) this is the worst one, it means gradually he takes away who you are, your magic, your emotions, even your ability to dream, at the end of it your just a lonely walking soul, and he becomes your master."

Oh my god, had I sold my soul to the devil?

"Oh my god, we have to get it back."

"There's only one way to do that." I tilted my head. "You have to give him somebody else's. Either by tricking them, or stealing it."

My fingers itched towards the necklace around my neck. I'd use this to trap somebody's soul.

"I have an Idea." I said, and then walked out of the room, and away from Rosie.

I met Drew in the dinner hall, and we made our way along to vampire history.

We were silent for our walk, besides a thirty second conversation about how we slept. The world's worst conversations in my opinion.

The room was almost full, there were a few dotted seats, and obviously Luke's seat was...

There was somebody in Luke's seat. Luke. Was here, he was back.

I chose to act indifferent, and I sat next to him, ignoring him completely.

He looked my way several times, and I looked forwards, pretending his gaze didn't make my skin tingle.

After our teacher stopped talking, he set us tasks. In pairs, typical.

I didn't talk to him, I just kept my head down.

"You can't ignore me forever you know."

I let out a deep breath.

"No, but I can spend the rest of my life trying to."

He smiled. What the hell could he possibly be smiling about.

"Miss me then?"

"Not even slightly, shut up Luke." I tried to sound bitchy, but I think I sounded more upset.

He looked at me, well glared really.

"You don't want to know where I've been then."

My eyebrows rose with intrigue.

**Luke's. P.O.V**

I loved watching her be pissed, it was quite cute.

"I want to know, but I'm guessing you won't tell me."

"That's a good guess." I smiled and looked at the front. "I got you a present while I was gone."

She unsuccessfully tried to hold back a smile.

"That doesn't fix it. I have you one too, though. I went into the village and got you a present."

I smiled.

"Wait for me down at the docks again then?"

She nodded, and tried to ignore me. She didn't do it well.

I turned to face Alice, and I could tell by the way Hayley had her fists clenched I was making her jealous. So I kept at it.

The docks stunk, as always.

Hayley was already there, sitting with her feet dipped in the water. She didn't even notice me behind her, so when I shouted boo; she fell right in the water. She looked pissed at first, then she just laughed.

I jumped in with her, laughing too. Then I realised my phone was in my pocket, and I just drowned it. Oh well, I'd try and get S to dry it out for me.

"So, where's my present?" She asked me. I wasn't really listening to her though; I was too busy looking at the fact her t-shirt was clinging to her bra with the water.

She slapped me across the face, but she had the world's biggest smile on her face.

I jumped out of the water, and pulled her out too. I pulled her onto my knee as I handed her a bag.

"Luke, there are like six things in here." What, she thought I'd leave her for a week and only bring her back one present?

I laughed.

She opened the first one. It was a journal, small and brown, bound by leather, with a thumb-print identifier for a lock.

Her face lit up. She put her arms around my neck.

"No hugging until you has opened them all."

She picked out the next one, it was a necklace infused with Starlite. Starlite is a stone of protection and power enhancement.

The next thing was a scroll, and I felt quite cheesy giving it to her.

She opened it, and just stared at it.

"Luke, you drew me?" She wasn't happy any more; she just stared down in adoration.

"Yeah, I feel cheesy giving you that, but I thought 'why not?'" She smiled again, and looked like she was about to cry.

"No, I seriously love it." She said, her siren smile creeping back across her face. All I wanted to do was kiss her. So I did. She kissed me back, eventually, but she seemed uncertain at first.

I never wanted to stop, but I had to when we each struggled for breath. She looked at me, then away for a bit.

"Keep going then." I said to her.

She opened another one, and revealed a CD.

"You got me Black Veil Brides new CD? Oh my god, I love you." She Gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She went the brightest shade of red, and she looked adorable.

"Love you too, babe." I winked. She actually didn't know how truthful I was being.

She blushed again.

"Last one then." I nodded.

She picked up an envelope.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"It's the whole truth about where I've been, and what my dad refused to tell you – sorry about that by the way – only open it when you're ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**again,sorry for the slow update and thanks for the reviews. **

**-enjoy,maddi.**

I had no words. I had,in my hand, the whole truth about where Luke had been. I didn't want to open it though. I wasn't ready yet.

I held his gaze as I dropped to letter next to his foot. Still sitting on his lap,I rested my head against against his chest,while wrapping my arms around his waist. His lips were rested against my crown,and he fiddled with my hair. We just sat there for a while,two people who knew each other,just as much as we needed each other. Very.

When I finally sat up, our lips met again. This time was different than the rest. There was no thinking about it,no need to explain it or wait, just a realization that we were in love.

I passed him an envelope.

His face was literally all grin.

"We're going to see a day to remember live?"

"Well there's two tickets...take who you like."

I knew I was going. I would die if he didn't take me.

"Well,there was a girl I like that I was going to ask..." I knew what was coming.

"Do you think Alice would go with me?" His expression was serious.

Or not.

"Sure." I gave the world's most fake smile.

"I'm obviously asking you silly." I smiled the world's actual biggest smile. "Will we ongoing as a couple?"

"Is that what you want?"

He nodded.

So,we'd been going out for three days. It wasn't much different,just with joined hands around school. I got a few strange looks from girls,and even a few from boys,but the strangest was when I got held back after class with my Vampire history class.

"Miss Applegrass,I have noticed you are spending a fair bit of time"he rubbed his temples"with Luke."

I nodded. What the hell did It have to do with him?

"I would like to advise you against it. So,that is why, you are being moved classes. I have arranged you each to have desperate tuition. You and Luke could please come back after lunch."

I nodded and left,feeling as though I should stab someone.

"Hayley!" Ollie's voice.

I turned to face my beautiful bleach-haired, innocent,dimple-faced roommate. He was wearing a black Armani suit,which might have seemed weird,had he not looked so good in it.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I need your help."

I followed him down to a classroom,although he didn't explain why we were there.

I opened the door and followed him in. I was greeted by the head teacher,who was beaming down at me. He nodded at Ollie who left the room immediately.

"Hello, Hayley."

Then the pain hit my chest.

I sat up in my bedroom,and glanced at the clock. Quarter past one. I had to be at Vamp. History. Although,I had no idea why I was in bed at this time.

...

"Hello, Luke. Hayley." Mr Hartsfield,our vamp teacher nodded. "Now,I understand this is bizzare, but as it is you two, we will have you under special surveillance."

I gave him a confused look,he turned to Luke and gave him the same one.

"Doesn't she know?" He shook his head.

What on earth were they talking about?

"Any how,you will be placed in private tuition,whereas only the two of you will be in the room."

Luke nodded,stood up and left.

I followed after him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Some crap my dad's trying to pull. Look,I can't talk about this until you've read the letter."

I'd forgotten that.

I turned from Luke and went straight into the showers. While washing myself with honey flavored body scrub,I looked at my chest. There was a large cracked black circle,like it was a punched mirror. It had intricate black lines spreading out across my breasts,and right down to my belly,colouring my whole body black. I gasped when I saw it,and jumped straight out of the shower,almost tripping on the way out. I wrapped a towel around myself,and tied my head towel into a turban.

An hour later,after I'd stood bare chest in front of Rosie,I sat in my room alone,staring down at the letter I'd just opened

_Dear God,why have it written this Hayley? _

_If you're reading this,I'm going to assume I actually gave it to you. I'm sorry I left,and I'm sorry I couldn't explain this in person,I can't bear to see your face when I tell you how many times you've died because of me. I love you,Hayley and I have since we first met all those years ago. You are my sole reason for existing,but the reason we both die on the 17th Sunday on the 19th year of each century. I will always find you,and always protect you,and the only way I know how to do that is to stay away from you. However,I can't do it. So that's why I'm explaining it to you for the first time in our miserable existence,you have to stay away from me._

_This isn't all there is to it,but I'm to weak to tell you the worst bit._

_I love you forever,_

_Luke._


	13. Chapter 13

**Replies to reviews:**

**- justforfun if I get fifty five reviews then yes,sequel,and I was thinking about sixteen chapters in this one all together. This is suppose to be a trilogy though,so we'll find out. Also,the end of the world stuff is tied in closely with all of this,wonder if anybody can figure it out:')**

**Good luck keeping up with this chapter by the way. I've swapped over several characters P.O.V 's, and a lot of explanation that won't make much sense if you haven't read the story properly. Also, here are my three life rules that are needed for this story:**

**1.) Every scenario has a loophole.**

**2.) Everything happens for a reason.**

**3.) Just because a good thing happens,doesn't mean you have to question it. Some people are good to the core.**

**Song? Many of horror- Biffy Clyro.**

**Now for the actual story,sorry for the carry on.**

**-thanks for the reviews,maddi.**

There was a worse bit? And the 17th Sunday was less than three months away. Surely this didn't mean I was really going to die? Things like this just don't happen in real life. I was going to pretend I didn't know. That I'd never read the letter. That way,I could still have my Luke before I died.

**Luke**

Honestly, I knew she'd read the letter. I was quite glad she wad pretending she hadn't. It meant we were both too weak to stay away from each other. I'd asked her to come and sit with me down by the docks later. First,however,I had business to attend to.

"Dad!"

"Don't shout in my office,son."

"Sorry. Anyway, did you do it?"

He nodded.

I smiled and left the room. Next mission,Allie.

"I've missed you Greybeck." She moaned between kisses.

"I've missed you more Allie." I said,wrapping my fingers around more of her hair,and pulling her closer to me.

She sat back.

"No,you haven't. If you'd missed me you wouldn't have left me -again- for_ her." _There was a bitterness in her voice when she spoke of Hayley. I liked it.

"Its your curse. Take it off me and I won't have to go near her." I pleaded.

"The curse states that once you completely choose me over her,it will be broken. Until you choose,you will watch her die,then be alone until she returns a century later. Then you must watch her die again and again. The worst part is though, if you choose her, you will both die together. The world ends in 2020, so unless you choose me,the whole world dies,too." She tipped her head back and laughed.

"I do choose you though. Only the old me had a moment of weakness. Break the curse and let me vow my love to you."

"We're not living in medieval England. If you want the curse to be broken,you must break her."

"I already have a plan for that,my dear."

**Allie**

How stupid can he be? Has he not yet learned that I will never break the curse. It's the only thing keeping him alive. I thought I'd lost him to her the first time. Never again. She doesn't even understand, I have Luke's father's soul. He will do what I command,like make soul-stealing marks across a certain vampies chest. Sooner or later,she'll be mine. When she is, I'll have Luke's soul,and the world would be in the plan of my hand.

**Hayley**

This thing on my chest had continued to grow, it had gone right down and was wrapping my ankles. At this rate, my whole skin would be dyed black. It had started growing up my neck,but stopped just below my chin. I had to wear turtle necks and jeans to cover it up. Luckily, Rosie and Shelby knew about it,and were doing everything possible to try and remove it. Meanwhile,I had to go down to meet Luke at the docks.

He sat,in just blue shorts,with his feet in the water. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. His arm found its way around my waist.

We sat like that for a little longer,when I noticed something strange. The necklace I'd bought that day in the village was moving towards his chest. At first I wondered how it was moving,but then I realised. It wanted his soul,because it could feel mine slipping away. I didn't have much time left. It needed a soul,and there was a nice,powerful one sitting right next to me. All I had to do,was take it. Take it. Take it.

I took my necklace off and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck,and discreetly placed the necklace around it. I pulled back,and for one second,I could see the look of betrayal and shock in his eyes. Then,nothing. A soulless zombie stood in front of me,and now he was mine to control. I had to find Allie. Then I'd give her my necklace,and I'd be free.

I could feel something in me scream not to hand it over to her,but I couldn't stop myself. I knew what this was for, I knew I'd be under her control,and I knew this meant Luke would be too. She snatched it from my hand before I could do anything to stop her. Then,I felt nothing.

"I am yours to command." She smiled,and I felt hope,my last emotion,slip away.

**Rosie.**

Where was Hayley? I'd seen neither her nor Luke all day. Not since last night actually,when Hayley showed me her tattoo.

This wasn't a good thing. Especially seen as I hadn't seen Allie either, or Ollie for that matter. Where was everybody? Drew sat on my bed,his arm around my waist, laughing at some book he'd seemingly been reading forever.

"Were Luke or Hayley in your class today?"

He thought about this for a moment.

"No. Actually,they weren't."

"We need to go to the headmaster. I haven't seen them- or Ollie- all day."

"Okay,let's go then."

The walk to his office was strangely quiet,as we hadn't seen a soul for the whole walk.

"It's dead." Drew said. "Where's Shelby?"

I shrugged.

We opened the door to the office, to see the head teacher sitting behind his desk.

"Can I help?"

"We were just wondering if you knew where Hayley or Luke were?"

"We're right here." Luke said. Then I felt the pain in the back of my head.

And darkness took over.


	14. Final Chapter

**Five reviews. **

**Allie.**

Need an update?

Three weeks ago I knocked Rosie and Drew unconscious. I stole the souls of Hayley, Luke and his father, the headteacher. Their bodies and minds are now free, but their souls are in the power source of the school, So I could finally be free of this school. I'm living in a hut a few miles north of the school, until I join a few people on the scottish border in a few weeks. Ollie, Drew, Shelby and Rosie left unharmed, except they remember nothing of the kidnapping. Rosie was particularly difficult to blank.

Oh, and when I left, i wiped all their miinds of Luke. So, he's just like a new guy, who doesn't know of their curse. Neither does anyone else. Only Luke and Hayley know I exist.

That enough?

It's all you're getting.

**Ooh she's mean. **

**This is the finally chapter of this story. **

**Get ready for the sequel.**

**It's called: **_**Looking for Luke: Soul stealers book 2. Look out for it. **_

_**And don't forget, I'm not doing the sequel until five more reviews.:)**_

_**Chill bitches**_

_**- Maddi.**_


End file.
